<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Afternoon Together by Clipchip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675471">An Afternoon Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipchip/pseuds/Clipchip'>Clipchip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I just need more of this ship ok, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipchip/pseuds/Clipchip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A side dabble only loosely connected to "Too Much of You" because I'm thirsty for my ship. Smut, with a dash of Fluff. One-Shot. </p><p>Cliffjumper and Galvatron spend a very pleasant afternoon together~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cliffjumper/Galvatron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Afternoon Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Galvatron had made it home early that day, an unusual occurrence, but Megaton and Optimus had everything well in servo and had essentially pushed him out the door. Cliffjumper would be at work for a while yet, and Axletron was still off planet with Echo, so he’d be alone for the time being. Galvatron disliked being alone, so he turned on the TV and settled in to watch whatever was on for a bit.</p><p>Eventually, he heard the door to their hub suite slide open, soft ped steps following right after. Sitting up he moved to meet his sparkmate at the entryway. Cliffjumper looked so tired, his shoulders sagged, the platting under his optics was dark and he was almost dragging his peds.</p><p>“Hello Cutie” Galvatron greeted with a soft smile, bending down to pull Cliffjumper into a soft kiss. “Welcome home.”</p><p>It was a testament to how exhausted Cliffjumper was that he didn’t even bother putting up a token fight as he usually did, but accepted the show of affection with a small whine and blush, straightening  up to extend the kiss before slumping down again. “I’m home” He murmured, before dumping some data pads on the kitchen counter, it seems Cliffjumper had brought him work home with him again. But for now he ignored them, instead grabbing a cube of energon from their dispenser and downing it. Apparently Cliffjumper had also skipped lunch again.</p><p>With a huff and a shake of his head, Galvatron returned to the living room. As much as he worried about his mate he couldn’t exactly speak better of himself. After all, he’d brought his own inventory and trade reports home to look over, and was still running off that morning’s military grade fuel ration. He excused himself by saying it wasn’t a busy day, so he hadn’t expended all the fuel, but really he just had trouble getting hungry and eating. He’d make sure to grab a cube before bed.</p><p>Galvatron seated himself on their large sofa again, an inventory report in servo. Legs splayed wide, he sank into the cushions with a sigh. His minibot was much too tired for anything today, so back to work for him. A shame, there were few ways he enjoyed spending the time more than with Cliffjumper.</p><p>He made it a few lines through the report before he spotted Cliffjumper shuffling into the living room. For a moment it looked like he was heading to their bedroom, but he suddenly made a sharp turn towards Galvatron. As he got closer, Galvatron noticed a large cube in his small servos. It seemed even as tired as he was, Cliffjumper still worried over him; he’d brought him energon. Galvatron felt his spark warm up, as he asked himself how he’d gotten here, after all the war and pain and loss. How lucky he was to experience this peace with this bot now.</p><p>After he distractedly took the cube, Cliffjumper seemed for sway on his peds, but before Galvatron could say anything about the mini getting some rest, the red bot shuffled onto the sofa and rested his head on one of Galvatron’s massive thighs. Galvatron froze, a cube in one servo a data pad in another as Cliffjumper settled down on his lap.</p><p>Like a giant cybercat, Cliffjumper stretched out along the sofa’s length, stomach down, with his helm cradled on Galvatron’s lap and a single servo cushioning his chin.</p><p>Taking in the sight, Galvatron swallowed thickly. Cliffjumper’s entire back was on display, his horns were in the perfect teasing position and his aft was <em>right there</em>! He was laid out on him like a buffet. He fans started to hum softly, and Galvatron forced down a delighted shudder. He had to keep calm. “Cliffjumper?” He whispered softly.</p><p>“Mmff?” was the mini’s intelligent response.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you be more comfortable on the berth?” he asked.  </p><p>“Comfy here.” Cliffjumper responded, the slightest hint of irritation bleeding through. Why was his pillow trying to move him? Rude. In retaliation, he snuggled deeper into Galvatron’s side, hiding his faceplate in the warm metal. As Galvatron stilled, Cliffjumper patted his thigh in praise. <em>Good pillow</em>.</p><p>“Alright then” Galvatron responded, falling silent. Cliffjumper fell into recharge, his engine humming softly. Cliffjumper often told Galvatron that minis ran cold, a price of being energy efficient. Galvatron certainly wasn’t complaining about the cuddling, he had more than enough heat to share with his spark mate. Leaving his mini to rest, Galvatron focused on drinking his energon and reading the reports. When the cube was empty, he placed it on their side table and moved his now free servo to Cliffjumper’s back. Rubbing it softly, he listened as Cliffjumper sighed and nuzzled against him.</p><p>And there they stayed as the sun set and the room went dark. Galvatron didn’t bother turning the lights on. At some point, Cliffjumper began to stir under Galvatron’s servo. His optics blinked on gradually but all he could see was the glow of Galvatron’s data pad and his bright red optics. “Wha time is it?” he garbled, processor fuzzy and slow.</p><p>“Almost 2100” Galvatron replied, resuming his petting, moving from Cliffjumper’s back to his helm. The mini hummed as he softly rubbed his horns.</p><p>“That late already? What a way to start the weekend.”</p><p>“I enjoyed it.”</p><p>In the dark, Cliffjumper rubbed his servo against Galvatron’s thigh, his breaths sending a breeze of warm air directly onto Galvatron’s crotch platting. “Thank you for lending me your lap.”</p><p>Clearing his intake sharply, Galvatron nodded and forced himself to stay still. Squirming would be a dead giveaway of where his processor was going. Truthfully, his processor had strayed more than once during the nap, but really who could blame him! Still, he simply replied, “Anytime, Cutie” and reflectively continued to rub Cliffjumper’s sensory horns, inadvertently riling the minibot up.</p><p>As his plating started to warm and his fans activated, Cliffjumper sat up a bit and looked towards Galvatron, “lend it to me a bit longer.” With that, he climbed down from the sofa and settled himself between Galvatron’s legs. As he pressed against them to widen the space, Galvatron sunk deeper into the sofa with a soft groan. In place, Cliffjumper began to tease at the seams of Galvatron’s plating, where thighs met torso, pinching wires and leaning forward to breathe hotly against his crotch.</p><p>Galvatron almost whimpered at the touch, his thighs trembling a bit as he placed his datapad on the side table next to the empty energon cube. “Come on you perv, open up for me” Cliffjumper whispered, glossa sliding along the seams of his spike cover. He could guess what the larger bot had been thinking during his nap, but Galvatron <em>had</em> let him sleep…he deserved a nice reward. With a whine, Galvatron relented, allowing his cover to slide away and let his spike extend. His purple biolights made Cliffjumper’s optics glow brighter in the dark. “There we go” Cliffjumper praised, moving to wrap a servo around the base while taking the tip of the plug into his intake, lapping at it hungrily with his glossa.</p><p>Galvatron gripped at the couch cushions, ever hesitant about touching his cutie when he was too worked up, for fear of hurting the smaller mech. He ached to grip those horns and tug Cliffjumper down deeper onto his spike, to push further into that deliciously hot intake and feel the mini squirm under the pressure. Primus! It was too much, he needed to get ahold of himself. Cliffjumper continued to tease him, rubbing along his length and pressing against his sensor nodes. He <em>was</em> a divine sight in Galvatron’s optics.</p><p>But then Cliffjumper swallowed him down further and Galvatron couldn’t stop his helm from tilting backwards and his thighs quivering.</p><p>On his knees before him, the red minibot held back a smirk as he watched Galvatron fall apart at his servos. Watched him shake and hold himself back, unable to do anything but take the pleasure Cliffjumper was giving him. He loved it when he could bring Galvatron pleasure like this, but Cliffjumper only had so much patience, and he was getting heated up by the display too. He increased his pace, rubbing along the underside of Galvatron’s spike, where he knew it was particularly sensitive, and sucking and licking at the head.</p><p>Galvatron’s hips made a few shallow thrusts, a sign he was close. Taking a deep intake, Cliffjumper swallowed the plug down, smothering his gag reflex and reaching a new personal best. With a deep growl, Galvatron overloaded, flooding Cliffjumper’s mouth with transfluid. Thick and heady, the taste went straight to Cliffjumper’ head, fogging it up further with lust. He swallowed it down and continued to suckle at the spike, dragging Galvatron’s overload out longer.</p><p>Sparks skittered over the larger bot’s platting, as his optics dimmed from their overload flash. The heat of Cliffjumper’s mouth was still there, even as his seemed to melt into his seat, tugging as much as it could out of him. It was only when Galvatron gasped out, “C-Cliff!” that the minibot stopped and let the mech really recover. The purple bot sagged, breaths coming out short and labored. He finally released his death grip on the cushions and brought his servos down to pet his lover’s helm and horns, almost purring with pleasure. “That was wonderful Cutie,” he praised blindly.</p><p>He onlined his optics and took in the sight before him. Cliffjumper was still kneeling between his legs,  his optics were bright with arousal and there was a line of transfluid rolling down his chin from where it had spilled out of the mini’s mouth. He had one servo gently holding Galvatron’s spike, but the other was between the mini’s own thighs.</p><p>Galvatron could smell Cliffjumper’s sweet lubricant. It was so strong, he would bet the mini was dripping it. The mini’s aft gave some eager little trusts, far from satisfied with Cliffjumper’s servo as he worked to stretch himself.</p><p>With a size difference like theirs, foreplay wasn’t just extra fun, it was a necessity; a necessity that Galvatron very much enjoyed handling. With a grunt, he pulled himself up and manhandled Cliffjumper up onto his lap. The mini’s legs spread wide to accommodate his wider girth. “Let me help you,” he purred, his servo sliding up Cliffjumper’s leg, teasing lightly at the joint on his knee and the seams on his thighs before <em>finally</em> reaching Cliffjumper’s valve. Galvatron had been right, Cliffjumper’s valve was <em>drenched</em>.</p><p>His first finger slid in with no resistance, though Cliffjumper did gasp in pleasure at the new addition. One of Galvatron’s digits was equal to about two of his after all. Savoring the smell in the air and the feel of Cliff’s valve, Galvatron pumped his middle digit in and out of the mini a few times, going deeper and deeper. As Cliffjumper groaned, Galvatron added a second digit, meeting almost no resistance.</p><p>Scissoring to spread the mini wider, he smirked as Cliffjumper’s legs trembled on either side of his, and seemed to struggle holding the mini up. He pressed in another digit, feeling another gush of lubricant slide out, soaking his servo. Cliffjumper’s faceplate burned at the feeling, even as he felt his hips thrust down onto the fingers. “Primus Galvatron,” he growled, “Get in me already!”</p><p>With a chuckle, Galvatron nodded, pulling his fingers out of the pleasant heat and lifting Cliffjumper by the waist, lining up his spike with the mini’s valve. “With pleasure” he answered, sinking into the tight heat. The mini moaned and scrambled to grab hold of Galvatron, one servo on his shoulder, the other on his arm. Galvatron pulled him down further, his spike going deeper into the minibot. It felt as if every sensor in his valve was lighting up, sending flashes of pleasure into his system, but Cliff knew there was more to come, Galvatron wasn’t even halfway in yet. The stretch was delicious, even as his thighs spread to take in more and his peds seemed to go numb.</p><p>He never got tired of this feeling, like it wasn’t going to work, like they weren’t compatible, but then there was some give and they were suddenly one, tied together in every way they could manage, heart, spark and body. His plating almost seemed to bulge as Galvatron pushed into him, slowly, gently, torturing himself and Cliffjumper with the pace.</p><p>When Galvatron was <em>finally</em>, fully inside Cliffjumper, he magnetized his spike head, plugging into Cliffjumper’s valve and sending a surge of energy into his system. As they linked, the energy pulsed back and forth between them, growing with each thrust, pushing them closer and closer to the edge. Cliffjumper reached up toward Galvatron’s faceplate, pulling him down for a kiss. The charge grew until sparks skittered over their frames, heating up their cores before peaking into an inferno of pleasure.</p><p>“Galvatron!” Cliffjumper moaned as he overloaded, back arching sharply and optics flashing. As Galvatron gripped his waist hard enough to dent and released his own roar of pleasure, Cliff could feel his valve filling up with transfluid, hot against his sensor nodes and far too much for him to hold. Galvatron’s spike was still in him, trapping the transfluid inside, it almost seemed to pulse. Some transfluid still dripped out, streaking down their thighs.</p><p>They laid there in a content puddle for a bit, savoring the afterglow, before Galvatron finally began to move. As pleasurable as it felt now, he knew neither of them would appreciate dried transfluid in their seams in the morning. He rubbed the palms of his servos soothingly around Cliffjumper’s hip for a moment before gripping him and standing upright. Cliffjumper grumbled at the movement, but helped by wrapping his legs around Galvatron’s hips. With the mini still impaled on his spike, Galvatron headed to the washroom. Turning on the shower, he braced himself against the wall and began to pull out.  They both moaned as Galvatron’s spike slid out of Cliffjumper’s valve, the smaller bot letting out in involuntary squeak when it escaped with a soft pop and a deluge of transfluid that ran down his thighs before being washed away by the spray of the shower.</p><p>After they washed, relaxing once again in the heat, they exited the shower. Grabbing some large towels, Galvatron dumped one on Cliffjumper and rubbed him dry quickly, much to the red bot’s chagrin. As soon as he was done, Cliffjumper snagged the other towel.</p><p>Almost aggressively, Cliffjumper shoved Galvatron backwards onto the stool they had in the washroom. With a better reach now, Cliffjumper began to dry Galvatron’s platting, from his helm and back all the way down to his peds. Once satisfied, he looked up to find Galvatron had begun to doze. With a soft smile, he grabbed the larger bot’s servo in his own and tugged him towards their bedroom. Once they were both under the covers, Cliffjumper cuddled into Galvatron’s side, prompting the larger bot to wrap an arm around him.</p><p>“Goodnight Cliffjumper” Galvatron murmured, halfway into recharge, “I love you.”</p><p>“Go to sleep you old softspark,” Cliffjumper replied, smile hidden in the dark, “I love you too.”</p><p>End</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>